The Aquarium
by AthenaBoy
Summary: Jason, Nico, and Percy head to the aquarium for a day of fun. But two of them are hiding something. Slash pairing, m for a reason, adult themes, etc. etc. What else is new?


**The Aquarium**

This is a fan based story, the characters of which are not owned by me, Athenaboy. The location is based off of a local establishment, though I'm not sure if anything like this has happened there ever. Slash based story, oneshot, the usual. Hope you like it.

Sally Jackson drove three of her favorite boys in the world to one of the larger aquariums in the area. She listened to them argue like always, occasionally interjecting in her mediator like way. But this story is not quite about her. It's about the three acting as her charges for the day.

"So why is that you guys chose an aquarium again?" Percy asked. Then, throwing his hands up in defense, "Not that I'm objecting. I love these places. It's just not a very _you_ place. Either of you."

"Well," Nico said, staring out his window. "We needed to go somewhere distracting enough that you would shut up for a little while. This seemed like a prime candidate."

"At the same time," Jason piped up from beside him, "We needed a place with enough livelihood to remind sunshine here that the upper world isn't so terrible."

"Is it wrong to think it's too bright right now?" Nico asked curiously, eyes shifting from the storefronts up to the gathering clouds. Jason's mouth fell open.

"Of course it's wrong! It's not bright enough." He said indignantly. "You can't even see the sky." Nico snorted, making his window fog up, and Percy laughed at the two of them.

"Will you two ever agree on anything?" He wondered aloud, staring at the ever approaching gold and blue building.

"Not likely. The sky and Hell itself. Not really a match made in heaven." Nico said, still sounding bored. "You're the middle ground, Percy. The sea holds itself between the others, so you can relate to both. Sort of."

"We'll agree on something by the end of the day." Jason said with a tone of finality as the car pulled in. He looked at the sky and thought carefully about his options.

"Good luck with that." Percy said, accepting some money from his mother. Human money, not drachmas. He listened obediently as she told him when she would be back, to be careful of supernatural forces, and to please avoid getting pulled off on another quest.

There were large pools surrounding the outside of the place, home to sea lions and the sort in clearer weather. Right now they were empty, and somewhat eerie as they reflected they gray clouds above.

"Let's get inside before it starts to rain." Percy said, ducking towards the doorway, giving his money to the teller for the three of them.

"Enjoy your time here, boys." She said with a flashy smile. "There aren't any outside showings today, so no seals or sea lions. Sorry about that."

"No problem at all." Jason said, smiling back. The others grabbed him by the arms and pulled him inside before he could start up a conversation with this girl. The front room was spacious, filled with low level touch tanks for the children. Into the other parts of the place was a large bridge over a still moat, well accented by the low lighting.

"Don't you already have two girlfriends?" Nico said when they let him go, Percy to play with hermit crabs and Nico to buy some food for the stingrays that floated through the largest of the tanks.

"Isn't that enough without flirting with some mortal girl?"

Nico threw a piece of fish lightly, watching as one of the rays swam over it, never stopping. The fish disappeared down whatever gullet the fish had in mere seconds.

"I was only saying hello." Jason said, stealing a tiny fish from Nico's hands.

"For you that's flirting, Zeus-y boy." Nico snorted in return, waiting for Percy to show up and show them something interesting. Rays were nice, but the sea held so much else. Jason smacked him lightly.

"Hey, hey, no violence." Percy said, approaching with a small stack of paper towels. This made all three of them laugh. They couldn't spend a day without beating the hell out of each other. Giving the towels to Nico, he rummaged in his pockets. "I found a map pamphlet. What do you guys say about swinging by the jellyfish first?"

"I don't like jellyfish much, ever since I learned they don't use electricity." Jason said, trying to look at the map.

"Of course not." Nico said, smiling widely. "They use tiny autonomous spurs that assault the prey and pump it so full of poison that it dies a horribly painful death." A couple of kids gave him odd looks as they passed by.

"So that's a no on jellyfish. Forever." Percy said. "Let's just walk some random direction and see where it takes us." The others nodded. Better plan than anything could be bothered to make.

Twenty minutes later, and multiple disagreements in the fields of fish and otherwise, Percy and company found themselves at a fork. One way was the wide shark tunnel, which housed all sorts of other fish, though mostly great white and mako sharks. The other was a dark hallway, lit only by small wisps of color floating on the shelves which lined them. The arch above the entrance read 'Bioluminescence Avenue'.

"Alright, I'm going down this one." Nico said, standing beside the darkened hall. "The place is empty, and these little guys look interesting."

"I'll see you at the other side then." Percy said, his hands already trailing the 'do not touch glass' glass. "Sharks are always interesting to talk to. You coming Jason?"

"Nah. Listening to you mumble and talk to sharks doesn't sound like much fun." He teased slightly, joining up with Nico at the front of the Avenue. "See you in a while, Percy."

The two of them made their way down the dark lines, looking at tiny animals that looked closer to aliens than anything possible on Earth. Each on glowed somewhere on its body, whether fin or lobe or all out glow.

"These are beautiful." Jason whispered, forced into silence by the odd lights reflecting in his eyes.

"Never thought I'd hear the mighty Jason Grace say something so delicate." Nico said teasingly, moving easily through the dark.

"I can think of another thing in here that's beautiful." Jason said, less wonder in his voice this time. He reached down and grabbed Nico's chin, pulling him up into a sweet kiss. His hands wandered down Nico's sides, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer.

"We'll have to tell Percy at some point." Nico said after he pulled away. His eyes were warm with lust, his hunger only awakened by the son of Jupiter's teasing tongue. It was always like this. Sneaking kisses and gropes in the dark when they could get it.

"Later." Jason said dismissively, reaching for Nico again. "But for right now" He let the sentence trail off, punctuating it with a sharp squeeze against Nico's crotch.

"Are you guys still in here?" Percy's voice came from the end of the small hallway. Nico separated from Jason easily, walking to the far end and Percy's voice.

"Yeah, just lost track of time, I guess." Nico said easily. Lying came naturally to him. "How were the sharks?"

"Mean. None of them would say more than 'please leave' or just outright telling me to go away." Percy said, indignant. He didn't demand fish to obey him, but some respect was still nice. He was the freaking son of Poseidon for gods(s) sake!

"Bummer." Jason said, finally making his way into the lighted pavilion. His stomach growled. "Hey Percy, can you grab us a spot on line?"

"But it's noon. Do you know how long that'll take us?" Percy argued. Of course, his stomach growled the instant he made his point. "Fine, I'll get food. But you owe me." He said before turning over towards the directory to find a cafeteria. Once he was out of earshot, Jason grabbed onto his small lover once more.

"Much better." Jason said lightly, pulling Nico towards the wall and into a one person bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he quickly latched down on Nico's neck. Nico's hands smacked him away again, earning a low growl from the son of Jupiter.

"No hickeys, you idiot." Nico growled back, eyes glaring. But by the way his hips were snapping against Jason's, it wouldn't be long now. Jason smiled, though to Nico it looked closer to the jaws of some wild animal, ready to devour him whole.

"Alright, fine. But we've got to be quick. No foreplay." Jason smiled again, hearing that his boyfriend had finally broken for him. He grabbed Nico's hips and ground heavily against him one last time before twisting him around, pushing his body into the side of the small bathroom.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get a chance to do this." Jason said, teeth and tongue and breath sliding over Nico's ear. One hand held him in place by his shoulder, while the other slipped over his lovers front to deal with the issue of his zipper.

"From the very instant we stopped last time, is my guess." Nico said cheekily, moaning lightly when his response earned him a hard thrust. Jason's hand kept on fiddling with his zipper and pantline, giving the best friction, but not enough.

"Why the hell do you always wear skinny jeans?" Jason demanded as he finally got some leeway on the damned pants. Nico had begun to buck against him, his body yearning. Jason's hands begun to shake, needing to simply grab the boy and thrust.

And then, the sweetest moment of glory. The freaking jeans finally found their way down to Nico's knees, and Jason's jeans followed much the same way. Jason took a second more to revel in how soft his lover was, the excellent curve that his boy had, down into that perfect ass. He grabbed Nico's hips before shuffling backwards, forcing Nico's top end to bend forward to keep against the wall for support.

Jason licked his lips, marveling at the little beauty that belonged to him, and no one else. Then, he thrusted straight in. Nico gasped and panted, surprised and more than a little turned at his lovers sudden assault of his insides. He turned his head back to look at the blonde.

"Hurry up and go, Grace." He said angrily, dissolving into sultry noises beyond definition when his command was obeyed. Jason's hands gripped into his hips powerfully, almost definitely leaving bruises along the fair skin.

His thrusts were powerful, animalistic. Each one sent waves of passion flooding through Nico's body, making him moan in time with the harsh pounding. His hands struggled to keep their grip on the tiled walls, keeping him bent at some odd angle, giving Jason great liberty with his thrusts.

Jason's hands crawled upwards and gripped the smaller boys shoulders. With one harsh tug, he pulled him into a standing position, chest against back. One arm wrapped around Nico's shoulders, securing him in place. The other made its way back down his body, tweaking nipples and scratching skin as it went down.

After what seemed like an eternity for both in their little world, the hand finally found its goal. Nico's bouncing cock was grabbed, and given the attention it had been starved of from the beginning. Between the harsh activity taking place in his ass, the well callused hand jerking him, and the series of bites and licks Nico was getting up and down his neck (screw hickeys, he could explain this later!) he could hardly hold it in any longer.

"Come on, bitch, cum for me." Jason whispered into his ear. His voice was low and sultry with exertion, and his body could hardly hold in any more. But he never finished first. Never.

A single bite, powerful and commanding, on Nico's neck was all it took to send him flying off the handle. Jason would never fully understand why, but biting had always turned the son of Hades on beyond compare. He didn't understand it, but that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of it.

A few strokes later and Jason blew himself inside of Nico, panting harshly. Maybe it was just because of the risk that accompanied this time, but it had affected him so much more than their other interactions.

As the two began to breath steadier and pull themselves apart, a knock came at the door. With it came an uncomfortably familiar voice.

"Once you two are done choking the mermaid in there, come and find me." Percy said through the door. The two could practically hear the smile in his voice. "I got us a good table away from the main lunch rush." The sound of footsteps leading away from the door began to float in, along with Percy's little laughs to himself.

**Author's Notes**

I made two allusions/quotes in here. Whoever finds them first gets to dictate the next pairing. This story goes out to me, who begged me to make this story for a while, due to lack of Jason/Nico fictions I have been able to find. Also, please do not follow this story. It is complete and will not be advanced upon. Thank you, and happy hunting.


End file.
